¡Que mala es la abstinencia!
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Despues de 2 meses de viaje, yuki solo quiere hacerle el amor al baka pero ¿Que shuichi corrio al rubio o.o? El fin del mundo se acerca. Oneshot, Lemon! Mpreg, es humor bizarro con algo de drama, Onegai lean n.n


Hola!! Mis queridas lectoras, ahora les una nueva historia n.n

Este fic es un one shot con mi pareja favorita YukixShuichi . combina varios géneros Comedia, romance y un poquitin de drama, la verdad no es de mis historias favoritas . pero esta hecha con mucho cariño .

Advertencia: Este fic es yaoi contiene lime, lemon y Mpreg (embarazo masculino) si no te gustan estos géneros por favor no leas, no quiero quejas después.

Disclaimer: Ni Gravitation ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen son obra de la gran Maki Murakami.

(n/a son mis absurdos comentarios XD)

_En cursivas son los pensamientos _

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía

¿Qué mala es la abstinencia?

Un rubio guapísimo de ojos dorados profundos, ocultos tras una gafas negras, bajaba de un taxi frente al edificio donde vivía junto a su amante, era nada mas ni menos que el escritor de novelas románticas mas famoso de Japón Yuki Eiri, después de pagarle al conductor subió hasta su departamento, abrió sin hacer mucho ruido y dejo las maletas en la entrada ya tendría tiempo para desempacar después _Al fin en casa, hora de montarse a cierto cantante chillón y violable_ eran los pensamientos sanos del rubio.

Para todos era bien conocido que detrás de esa personalidad frigorífica y asesina, que tenia el rubio, se escondía un pervertido ninfomano en potencia, igual o mas lascivo que Tatsuha (n/a hasta que por fin lo admites o.o)(Yu: quieres cerrar tu boca, escritora cero talento)(Shu: ahí vamos de nuevo n.nU). Se encontraba muy necesitado después de dos largos meses de viaje, debido a la publicación de su nueva novela, a Estados Unidos lo tenían en absoluta abstinencia. Si hubiera sido otra época probablemente se habría conseguido una amante para pasar el rato pero desde hace tiempo había aprendido a amar y respetar al mocoso y jamás quería volver a hacerle daño, sonrió al recordar el regalo que traía en su maleta _Cuando se lo de es seguro que llora_ la sonrisa se incremento al imaginarse la escena. (N/a Yuki sonriendo ¡se acerca el fin del mundo! T.T) (shu: u.uU) (Yu: ò///ó exagerada)

Empezó a buscar por todo el departamento a su lindo y genki mocoso, cuando de pronto oyó la dulce voz del baka provenir de su habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente para recargar su sexy cuerpo (autora y shu: ¡see///) (Yu: u.u ¿porque a mi?) Y observar detenidamente a su lindo y sensual amante que se encontraba recostado boca abajo y traía unos audífonos mientras repasaba las que serian sus nuevas canciones y leía de forma concentrada una revista, trayendo consigo solo unos pequeños shorts algo ajustados y muy cortos, que con la posición en la que se encontraba resaltaban la parte favorita de Yuki… su trasero, además de una camisa de su amado rubio que le queda grande haciéndolo ver mucho mas tierno.

Poco a poco la sangre del rubio escritor se empezó a concentrar en un solo lugar, un carraspeo llamo la atención del niño que al ver a su amante recargado en la puerta obligo a cuerpo a saltar de la cama y que fuera directo a los brazos de su hermoso rubio.

-Yuki! bienvenido a casa, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe- abrazaba mimosamente el menor mientras aspiraba el aroma de su koi, le había hecho tanta falta y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba su amor, solo esperaba que la noticia que le tenia lo hiciera tan feliz como a el.

-Tu también me hiciste falta- soltó el rubio mientras levantaba la barbilla de su amante y le daba un beso profundo, cargado de pasión y aumentaba la presión del abrazo para después posar sus labios en el cuello del moreno degustando el dulce sabor de su koi lamiendo lentamente y de vez en cuando mordiendo y succionando la suave piel causándole ligeros estremecimientos al pelirrosa.

-Yuki ¿de verdad ah te hice falta ah?- pregunto entre gemidos el pelirrosa que ahora era conducido a la cama

-Claro me pongo de mal humor si no tengo tu agujero para divertirme- soltó con un poco de sarcasmo, le encantaba hacer enfadar al niño.

Eso no le había gustado a shuichi, se sentía decepcionado y utilizado, el no era un objeto sus emociones estaban muy inestables y esas palabras habían causado tristeza y en menos de 5 segundos furia.

-Yuki ¡quitate de encima!- ordeno el menor sorprendiendo al rubio quien se detuvo un momento pero después simplemente ignoro a su baka mientras desabrochaba la camisa del menor y besaba cada pedazo de piel descubierto y el pelirrosa debajo de el luchaba por soltarse del agarre de yuki.

-¡Dije que te detengas! Yuki ¿no me escuchas o que baka?- eso si había molestado al escritor, el muy idiota chiquillo se resistía ahora que el mas lo necesitaba.

-¡Cállate mocoso! intento hacerte el amor, si cooperarás seria mucho mas fácil- dijo muy molesto el rubio mientras aprisionaba las manos del menor sobre su cabeza con un agarre brusco y empezaba a desabrochar el diminuto short, una vez el impedimento fue retirado empezó un lento recorrido por el cuerpo del pelirrosa, que ahora tenia mucho miedo sus ganas de tener algo con yuki se habían ido desde que soltó esa burla hacia el…ahora solo quería estar solo, así como pudo logro zafarse del agarre del mayor y se lo quito de encima.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa maldito mocoso?- reclamaba terriblemente enojado el novelista, deseaba mas que nada hacerlo suyo y sus necesidades parecían no importarle al baka pelirrosa.

-Eiri ¡sal de esta habitación ahora! ¡Quiero estar solo!- a ver que le contaran el chiste de nuevo el rubio estaba que no se lo creía el mocoso corriéndolo a el de SU habitación.

-Baka… el que se va de aquí eres tu- la expresión del rubio daba terror pero extrañamente el pelirrosa no mostraba ninguna reacción.

-Eiri ¿ya revisaste tu estudio? mas específicamente tu laptop- el pelirrosa le sonreía con sorna mientras un preocupado novelista salía rumbo a su santuario (n/a XD que dramático saliste)(Y: ò///ó te mato, te juro que un día te mato)(Shu: ejem mejor seguimos con el fic ¿no? jeje n.nU) temiendo por la seguridad de su portátil pero apenas y puso un pie fuera de su habitación y sintió como lo golpeo la almohada junto con una sabana en la espalada. La puerta de SU habitación se cerró con llave.

-¡Maldito mocoso ábreme! o ¿ya veras como te ira?-el rubio golpeaba incesantemente.

-Eiri mejor déjame dormir y ni te molestes en buscar la llave de este cuarto, la tengo yo conmigo- grito desde adentro el menor mientras yuki tenia un tic en el ojo _Me ha engañado _pensaba el rubio amargado.

Al siguiente día en la tarde…

El rubio novelista se encontraba escribiendo el primer capitulo de su nueva novela, además de que tenia que hacer algunas llamadas con su editora y otras personas, pero no podía concentrarse se sentía muy molesto por todo lo que había pasado con el baka, después de haberlo corrido lo dejo furioso y excitado así que el famoso escritor tuvo que hacerse un trabajito manual ù.u, de pronto sintió unos delgados brazos rodeándolo y un aroma familiar.

De inmediato todo el enojo que tenia se fue a la basura, aun sentía esa necesidad de hacer el amor con shuichi y demostrarle que si era importante para el (n/a hayyyy que tierno n.n)(Yu: ¿porque me torturas así? ù.u)(n/a muajaja porque es divertido)pero su orgullo era su orgullo y no retrocedería hasta que le suplicara, pero ahora el niño besaba dulcemente su mejilla _El orgullo, el orgullo_ yuki se recordaba a si mismo, los besos ahora bajaban a su cuello y se volvían mas húmedos haciéndolo reaccionar _No te olvides el orgullo por sobre_ _todo_ se insistía a si mismo, pero no contó con que el baka ahora jugaba con su oreja dando ligeros mordiscos –Yuki me porte mal ayer ¿me perdonas? prepare un baño para los dos- susurro el menor _El orgullo… el orgullo una mierda,¿ para que me hago del rogar? si lo que quiero es hacérselo hasta que me suplique que pare._

-Esta bien ahora voy, tengo que hacer unas llamadas muy importantes- dijo sin pensar en el impacto que esas palabras causarían en el vocalista, de nuevo el pelirrosa tenia ese sentimiento de abandono que rápidamente fue remplazado por mucha tristeza.

-Demo…yuki ¿quien puede ser así de importante para que no quieras estar conmigo?- decia en un susurro el nudo en su garganta y las ganas de llorar le impedían hablar –Oye baka no es…-el pelirrosa soltó al novelista bruscamente –Seguro es una de tus amantes ¿verdad desgraciado?- el menor reclamaba- si debe ser eso, ¿que acaso nunca seré suficiente para ti?- las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas y sus ojos violetas dejaban casi palpar el dolor que sentía, así sin mas salio de la habitación dejando al rubio con un sentimiento de culpa y un terrible dolor en el pecho al saber que dañaba a SU baka _Tengo que dárselo rápido_ pensaba el ojidorado.

Mientras tanto en la habitación que compartía con su koi, el ingenioso vocalista de Bad Luck lloraba amargamente, el solo hecho de pensar que no significaba nada para su koibito… lo hacia sentir miserable y las inmensas ganas de vomitar no ayudaban mucho, no estaba comiendo bien y sabia que eso traería problemas a cierta personita pero sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, en ese instante su hermoso escritor estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observando detalladamente causándole un ligero sonrojo al pelirrosa.

-¿Que quieres aquí? no entiendes que…- el cantante se tapo la boca con las dos manos, las nauseas habían vuelto, corrió hacia el baño, yuki se acerco a la puerta y toco ligeramente

-Baka ¿estas bien? desde ayer te veías enfermo- no recibió respuesta, aunque podía oír como el mocoso, seguramente, devolvía todo el desayuno- Shuichi, no seas terco, déjame entrar- ordeno el rubio(n/a Que autoritario saliste o.o) (Yu: ¿No te habías muerto ya? ò.ó) (n/a ¿quieres que me muera? TT.TT) (shu: tranquilos, hay que seguir con el fic n.nU)

-Aléjate, no quiero verte, vete con una de tus amantes y quédate ahí toda la vida si quieres pero déjanos en paz- decia fuertemente entre sollozos el menor _Déjanos ¿que le pasa al baka? debe estar enfermo ahora hasta habla en plural_

-Shuichi será mejor que abras esta puerta ¡ahora! –al no recibir respuesta se asusto, pero varios segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a un pelirrosa con los ojos hinchados y rojos con un muy mal semblante mientras lentamente y sin quererlo se dejo caer en los brazos del rubio que lo abrazo delicadamente.

–Vete yuki no quiero estar con una persona que no siente nada por mi- susurro el ojivioleta

-¿Quieres callarte? necesitas descansar- cargo al niño pelirrosa y lo recostó en la cama percatándose de que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Después de unas horas

Yuki acariciaba suavemente el cabellos rosado mientras ponía en la frente del niño un paño húmedo, ante las caricias reconfortantes el pelirrosa abrió lentamente los ojos, enfocando su borrosa mirada en el hermoso rostro de su koi (n/a /// yuki!!)(Yu: se te cae la baba ù.u)(Shu: TT.TT ¡yuki es mío!)

-Yuki, ¿que paso?- pregunto todavía algo adormilado el pelirrosa.

-Creo que el que tiene que hacer las preguntas aquí soy yo ¿no?- su voz sonó fría pero si shuichi prestara mas atención hubiera visto la mirada preocupada del rubio.

-Yuki yo…te amo pero tu eres tan frió conmigo, nunca se lo que en verdad sientes o piensas, no se si soy para ti tu pareja o un simple juguete sexual- las lagrimas amenazaban con volver a salir pero se contuvo.

-je, en realidad eres un baka- sonreía sarcásticamente el mayor- nunca te das cuenta de nada- y sin mas se recostó sobre el ojivioleta mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente dejándolos solo a milímetros de distancia para susurrarle- para mi shuichi, tu ya no eres uno mas- el frió aliento de su koi, junto con las dulces palabras y que ahora lo estuviera besando hicieron que al pelirrosa le recorriera un escalofrió y pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Yuki por favor no me mientas, ¿dime que esto no es un sueño?-

-Baka esto es de verdad- pronuncio el novelista mientras lamía las mejillas del menor de forma suave y lenta.

-¿Puedo volver a confiar en ti Yuki?- pregunto con una voz suave el menor-siempre haces algo o dices algo que me lastima y después te comportas de la manera mas dulce conmigo, me confundes siempre vivo entre la alegría y la tristeza cuando estoy contigo- suspiro al notar como el rubio acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la camiseta- dime ¿puedo confiar en ti aunque a veces actúes como un bastardo?- el pequeño vocalista se sentía mal, debía decirle a yuki la maravillosa noticia que el había recibido pero al rubio ¿de verdad le gustaría?

-Shuichi mírame- ordeno el escritor, cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron la voz del rubio se dejo escuchar- Oye bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no tengo intenciones de repetirlo a cada segundo ¿entiendes?- el cantante asintió 2 veces seguidas.

-Shuichi yo…este yo- _A buena hora me volví tartamudo _se regañaba mentalmente el mayor- shu yo Te Amo, ai shiteru baka, eres la persona mas importante de mi vida en estos momentos no imagino mi existencia sin ti a mi lado- el pelirrosa quizo hablar pero fue silenciado por un pequeño beso de parte del mayor –shuichi déjame terminar, quiero pedirte perdón por todo los malos ratos que te eh hecho pasar pero de ahora en adelante prometo que cambiare yo…- pero esta vez fue el pelirrosa quien lo beso para después mostrarle la mas hermosa de las sonrisa

-Yuki, yo no quiero que cambies, yo me enamore de ti, del yuki gruñón, impaciente, pervertido, inteligente y frió pero que de vez en cuando me deja sin aliento con unas cuantas palabras o acciones, precisamente como ahora- el vocalista acariciaba los mechones rubios –no quiero que cambies, solo de vez en cuando me gustaría que me dijeras que soy importante para ti y que me amas tanto como yo a ti- _Ahora si yuki, te diré la gran noticia_

-Baka para mi desde hace mucho tiempo… te volviste mi prioridad- lentamente fue acercando su rostro hasta el del sonrojado cantante empezando con un casto beso, disfrutando del dulce y adictivo sabor de los labios del pelirrosa y sus manos empezaban a quitar la molesta ropa del menor mientras el vocalista desabrochaba torpemente la camisa del rubio y la sacaba desesperadamente, hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían el amor y la necesidad de sentir la piel del otro los hacia que reaccionara de forma desesperada y que el calor de la habitación se elevara rápidamente.

-Yuki te amo mucho- soltó en un suspiro el menor al sentir como su piel entraba en contacto con la del rubio de ojos dorados.

-Yo también mocoso pero ahora te estas calladito y si llego a oír algo espero que sean solo gemidos, jadeos o suspiros- las palabras del novelista causaron un enorme sonrojo en el pelirrosa a la vez que aumentaron el calor de su cuerpo mientras el rubio se mantenía con una sonrisa lasciva para después dirigir sus labios al cuello del menor, dejando sus labios a milímetros de la caliente piel para soltar un suspiro que hizo que el vello del pelirrosa se erizara

-Yuki Onegai- gimió despacio el cantante, el rubio decidió complacer a su amante y empezó a besar y lamer el cuello, mordiendo los puntos sensibles que ya se sabia de memoria mientras shuichi acariciaba la nuca y el cabello del rubio gimiendo sin pudor y de vez en cuando jadeando.

-Mi pequeño baka…-susurro el rubio mientras mordía levemente la oreja del menor, recibiendo como recompensa varios gemidos sumamente eróticos, bajo poco a poco sus besos a través del pecho del vocalista lamiendo y besando delicadamente cada pedacito de piel mientras delicadamente entrelazaba sus manos con las del menor, gesto que hizo que shuichi se sintiera en las nubes, Yuki su amado yuki lo trataba de la manera mas dulce que pudiera imaginar.

El rubio seguía en lo suyo, degustando la deliciosa y caliente piel deteniéndose ahora en el vientre dando besos húmedos y notando algo que antes no había visto.

-Oye shuichi ¿aumentaste de peso?- pregunto sin ninguna clase de burla, sacando al menor de su mundo de ensueño.

-Etto…Hai, ¿dime te parece mal? ¿No te gusta?- preguntaba preocupado el cantante, sacándole al novelista una sonrisa.

-Claro que no baka, me gustas como sea que estés- de improviso metió su lengua en el ombligo del pelirrosa jugando con el mientras bajo su cuerpo shuichi se retorcía de placer.

-Así que ¿te gustas hacerme cosas malas? sensei- susurraba sensualmente el pelirrosa, sacándole varios suspiros al "frió" rubio

-Claro que si shu-chan, sabes que me encanta montarte toda la noche- dijo el mayor mientras el cantante se sentaba encima de el rubio, después de sacarle los pantalones y bóxer al novelista, una vez retirados los molesto obstáculos el pelirrosa empezó un lento movimiento sobre las caderas de su koi haciendo que sus miembros ya despiertos se friccionaran causando sensaciones mas placenteras por parte de ambos.

-¿Quieres ahh montarme toda la noche? sensei ahh-decia entre gemidos y jadeos el vocalista ojivioleta

-Ya sabes la respuesta shu-chan, tú eres el único que hace que me tenga que desahogar como un adolescente, a base de trabajos manuales, cuando estas de gira- acariciaba lentamente la espalada morena ahora perlada de sudor.

-Yuki ahhh hazme el amor, onegai- gemía y jadeaba el menor mientras sus mejillas tomaban un rojo carmín y detenía el movimiento de sus caderas, dejándose hacer por yuki que ahora lo volvía a recostar en la cama, posiciono su cabeza entre las piernas del pelirrosa, poniendo sumamente nervioso al menor que jamás se acostumbraría del todo a eso, sin importar cuantas veces lo hicieran, el rubio dejo que su aliento golpeara la notable erección de su koi deleitándose con los escalofríos y los jadeos que esta acción provoco al ojivioleta, mientras su propia erección aumentaba, tomo el miembro del pelirrosa y lo metió en su boca sacándole un gritó al menor, mientras varias gotas de sudor caían por su frente al sentir la calida lengua de su amante en su miembro.

-ahh yuki onegai mas ahhh- exclamaba entre gemidos el menor mientras sus caderas se movían buscando mas contacto con la boca del novelista y sus manos revolvían el rubio cabello del mayor, los gemidos y quejidos de placer de shu-chan solo calentaron mas al escritor pervertido que masajeo los testículos del menor mientras su boca seguía a un ritmo constante.

El pelirrosa no cabía en si de tanto placer, un fino hilo de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labiosa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas algo sudadas le daban un aire de inocencia único casi virginal, yuki retiro su boca y mano del miembro del menor sacándole un quejido de inconformidad

-Dime shu-chan ¿te gusta lo que te hago?- pregunto con algo de burla mientras su mano apretaba firmemente el miembro del ojivioleta sacando un gemidito de sorpresa.

-Onegai yuki, onegai ahhh- lloriqueaba el pelirrosa mientras trataba en vano que la mano del rubio se moviera.

-Dime ¿que quieres que haga?- apretó un poco mas fuerte su erección causando varios jadeos al ojivioleta.

-Ahhh quiero que me la metas y me folles ¿contento?- soltó un poco ansioso y enfadado causando una sonrisa de superioridad la mayor.

-Si y mucho, para mí, tus deseos son ordenes mi baka- el rubio volvió a posicionar su cabeza entre las piernas del moreno mientras su boca se dirigía esta vez a la entrada del cantante para prepararla, empezó a lamerla lentamente ensanchando ese delicioso agujerito mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas del menor, sobre todo las ingles, sacándole mucho y muy sonoros jadeos, gemidos y suspiros que seguramente mas de la mitad de los vecinos habrían oído.

Después de ver que había preparado lo suficiente al menor, el rubio se levanto un poco para buscar dentro de uno de los cajones del buró, sacando un condón.

-Shu esto solo es una precaución- al oír eso un ligero temblor recorrió al niño y recordó como el y su pareja habían recibido la noticia de su estado de fertilidad.

FLASHBACK

El pelirrosa cantante de Bad Luck había terminado sus ensayos del día y esperaba pacientemente a su koibito.

-Oye shu ¿enserio yuki-san va a venir por ti?- pregunto con una sonrisa el pelirrojo amigo de shuichi.

-Ya te dije que si Hiro, me va a llevar a un chequeo medico- el guitarrista lo miro desconfiadamente.

-¿Estas enfermo shu? y ¡no me lo habías dicho!- shuichi solo sonrió su amigo se preocupaba de mas.

-Solo es un chequeo, tu y Yuki son unos exagerados, solo tuve una ligera fiebre- soltó el menor con una risita divertida e infantil.

-Shuichi debes cuidarte-le dijo seriamente Hiro, mientras el auto del rubio se estacionaba.

-Claro que si Hiro ¡nos vemos mañana!- se despedía el pelirrosa mientras corría al lado de su amante.

Después de varias horas y algunas pruebas, el pelirrosa y el rubio se encontraban sentados frente a la experta en medicina.

-Y bien ¿que tiene?- pregunto el rubio interesado

-Pues espero que no tomen mal la noticia Sr. Uesugi, Sr. Shindo- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa.

-Por favor no me asuste y dígame ¿tengo algo grave?- shuichi se empezaba a preocupar

-Joven shuichi ¿a oído hablar del CFM?- Shuichi no entendía nada pero a su lado su amante tembló ligeramente, el si que sabia lo que significaba

-El CFM Shindo-kun es traducido como Condición de Fertilidad Masculina, esta condición solo algunos hombre la presentan y puede detectarse a través de un análisis de sangre y de acuerdo a sus resultados, usted presenta esta condición por lo cual puede embarazarse como cualquier mujer- Shuichi tenia una expresión de confusión mientras Yuki sudaba frió

-Pero ¿como es posible? a mi ya antes me habían hecho exámenes y no tenia nada de eso- argumentaba el pelirrosa

-Esta condición se desarrolla, a veces se obtiene desde la niñez o en la adolescencia y en varios casos se presenta después del inicio de la vida sexual- completo la doctora.

-Pero eso ¿que tiene que ver con la fiebre que le dio?- pregunto el escritor

-Pues tiene mucho que ver debido al cambio que el cuerpo de Shindo kun esta teniendo su organismo reacciono de esa manera, es algo normal- la doctora observaba a shuichi

-Y ahora ¿que hay que hacer?- volvió a preguntar el rubio

-mmm pues ¿no quieren un bebe?- comento alegremente la profesional en medicina.

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Esta loca o que?- Yuki ya la agitaba por el cuello de su bata mientras shuichi aun no salía de su asombro.

-Tranquilo joven Uesugi pues…simplemente use condón, ya que no le pudo dar pastillas anticonceptivas debido a que no son ni remotamente seguras, apenas se están probando en hombres fértiles, pasado de ahí el joven no tiene porque llevar mas cuidados-

-Arigato doctora- dijo shuichi con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras el rubio también sonreía de una manera mas discreta, de una forma o otra la noticia los hacia felices a ambos.

Desde es día, yuki siempre usaba condón pero hacia como 2 meses… Yuki y el habían tenido una noche de sexo muuuy duro y al llegar al clímax, el niño se había dado cuenta que sentía humedad en su entrada, después de terminar había corrido al baño pensando que tal vez el rubio lo había lastimado un poco, pero resulto que lo que corría por sus piernas era semen, se les había roto el condón y no se habían dado cuenta.

Le había contado al escritor sobre el "pequeño incidente" su amado koi le había contestado que por una vez no pasaba nada y que se tranquilizara…que equivocados estaban.

FIN DEL FALSHBACK

Shuichi de nuevo había cambiado de posición ahora el se encontraba arriba, tomo el miembro de su amado koibito y lo dirigió a su entrada penetrándose a si mismo lentamente, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia en cuanto su entrada se encontraba completamente invadida, después de varios minutos su respiración se controlo y se movió, solo un poco, para comprobar que el dolor había desaparecido y empezar así el lento vaivén.

Yuki seguía dejando que el ojivioleta llevara la batuta, le encantaba ver a shuichi cabalgando sobre el, no pues si a fin de cuentas si que era un pervertido, el rubio empezó a ayudar al pelirrosa a bajar por su erección mas fácilmente, ese ritmo tan lento lo estaba empezando a desesperar después de un brusco y rápido movimiento volvió a quedar encima del indefenso vocalista.

-mocoso sabes que me fastidia que estés arriba, no se porque insistes en hacerlo- el menor solo soltó una risita divertida.

-Lo hago porque te fastidia, además se que muy, muy en el fondo te encanta- susurro sensualmente al oído del rubio mientras mordía suavemente su oreja, causándole varios escalofríos a su koi después de eso la mente de yuki tuvo una idea sumamente maliciosa y sonrió de forma maldita.

Dio una fuerte embestida hasta lo más profundo del interior de shu quien no pudo más que jadear entre sorprendido y complacido.

-Esta es la mejor forma de callarte mi shu-chan- comento con burla el escritor, mientras una nueva embestida en un lugar preciso callo cualquier queja que el pelirrosa fuera a decir.

Las embestidas empezaron de forma lenta pero con gran fuerza y profundizando tanto como pudiera el rubio, para mayor comodidad el novelista puso las piernas de shuichi sobre sus hombros aumentando un poco mas la velocidad mientras el pelirrosa vocalista gemía sin control y apretaba fuertemente la sabana, las sensaciones eran tantas la piel de su amado koi, el sudor que los perlaba a ambos, esas embestidas que llegaban hasta lo mas hondo de su ser tocando un punto mágico que lo hacia gritar y suplicar por mas.

Por su parte el rubio se sentía tan bien, desde la primer semana lejos del mocoso ya lo necesitaba como un desesperado y ahora que lo tenia en sus brazos lo pensaba disfrutar, se sentía tan lleno cuando hacia el amor con el baka… un calorcito muy agradable se instalaba en su pecho, el calor asfixiante, los sensuales gemidos de su koibito y esa maravillosa estreches que siempre acaban con su poco autocontrol, las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y profundas haciendo que el escandaloso ojivioleta gimiera, lloriqueara y jadeara sin pudor alguno, podía sentir su erección atrapada entre su vientre y el del escritor causándole, si es que era posible, mas escalofríos y sintiendo como el cosquilleo en su vientre se intensifica bastante ante el inevitable orgasmo.

El rubio sintió como la entrada del cantante apretaba mas fuerte anunciadote el clímax cercano, mientras seguía con el mismo ritmo rápido y fuerte, tomo la erección del pelirrosa y lo empezaba a masturbar, dirigió su boca hasta los labios ansiosos del menor e iniciaba un beso por demás pasional y como dos desesperados compartían saliva pronto el rubio sintió como su cuerpo y el del ojivioleta se tensaban y después de unas cuantas embestidas mas llegaron al tan esperado orgasmo con sonoros gemidos por parte del vocalista y algunos bajos y cortos por parte del mayor, lentamente Yuki salio del interior de su baka para darle un casto beso en los labios hinchados y enrojecidos mientras le quitaba algunos mechones pegados a su frente por el sudor.

Después de varios minutos el rubio se acomodo en la cama e inmediatamente el pelirrosa se busco su lugar en el pecho del novelista, ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, en ese momento el novelista recordó algo _Debo decirle, es ahora o nunca_

-Shuichi yo…-el rubio no sabia por donde empezar- ahora vuelvo esperame aquí y no te duermas- sentencio-ordeno el mayor.

El rubio busco entre los cajones de su escritorio, por fin encontró una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro, se notaba fácilmente que era un objeto sumamente caro _Espero que le guste al mocoso_ pensaba para si el escritor.

Shuichi sentía que se le cerraban los parpados pero de pronto oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose levanto un poco la cabeza de la almohada y vio la imponente figura de su noviecito que tenia una cara serie con un ligero toque de nerviosismo, claro que intentaba ocultarla pero para el que lo conocía tan bien no había forma de ocultarle nada.

El rubio se arrodillo frente a la cama, mientras shuichi se sentaba en el lecho y se cubría con la blanca sabana de seda.

-Shuichi yo…yo tengo algo importante que decirte- el novelista tenía un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible (autora y shu: Kyyyyaaa////) (Yu: ò.ó callada me caes mejor) (n/a: jejeje es que hace mucho no hablaba n.nU)

-Yuki, ¿pasó algo malo?- pregunto un poco asustado el pelirrosa

-iie solo tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte- las miradas de ambos se encontraron, el vocalista sabia que antes que cualquier cosa debía decirle sobre la nueva personita que venia en camino

-Yuki, espera, yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte- el rubio se estaba enojando el mocoso no lo dejaba confesarse tranquilamente ù.u

-Shuichi quédate calladito 5 minutos y déjame terminar de hablar ¿quieres?- decia-amenazaba el rubio ojidorado, el ingenioso vocalista de Bad Luck trago saliva y decidió guardar silencio al menos por un ratito n.nU

-Mira shuichi tu y yo tenemos ya mucho tiempo juntos, a veces eres molesto, ruidoso, un baka, empalagoso, eres malo en la cama…- el rubio seguía enumerando defectos mientras el menor tenia un puchero y amenazaba con empezar a llorar- pero aun así y con todo eso tu eres el único que me a amado sin pedirme nada a cambio, me has apoyado y nunca te importo mi pasado, sin darme cuenta poco a poco te volviste una prioridad en mi vida…- Shuichi tenia una cara de asombro total yuki estaba siendo muy abierto con sus sentimientos.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que…quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, que tu y yo seamos una familia- el pelirrosa observo atentamente esos profundos ojos dorados y encontró en ellos solo sinceridad _De verdad, Mi Yuki me ama_

-Shuichi ¿Te casarías conmigo?- el rubio novelista mostró la pequeña cajita azul y la abrió dejando un ver un hermoso anillo de oro con algunas incrustaciones de diamante que debían costar una fortuna (n/a eso yuki, eso gasta el dinero ù.ú) (Yu: no hables o si no secuestro tus animes yaoi ò.o) (n/a TT.TT eres malo) (shu: ejem Yuki déjala seguir con el fic y luego yo soy el infantil u.u)

El pelirrosa tenia la cara metida en la almohada tratando de contener sus lagrimas, cuando sintió una caria en su espalda levanto su rostro y se abrazo al rubio fuertemente besando sus labios con mucho cariño

-Baka ¿tienes que complicarte todo?- decia entre beso y beso el escritor rubio- ¿entonces que? ¿eso es si o un no?-

-Yuki acaso tienes alguna duda- decia sonriendo de oreja a oreja el vocalista ojivioleta

-Pues contigo mocoso…todo puede suceder- susurraba con cariño el de ojos dorados

-SI!!! YUKI CLARO QUE SI ACEPTO TE AMO, TE AMO- gritaba el menor se lanzaba encima de su prometido, Eiri tomo delicadamente la mano del pelirrosa y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular para después besar ligera y tiernamente su mano, causando un pequeño sonrojo en shuichi pero el pelirrosa recordó algo importante

-Etto yuki…-

-Shuichi ahora deberías decirme por mi verdadero nombre ¿no crees?- preguntaba con un poco de sarcasmo el mayor.

-Eh es que me da algo de pena- comento el ojivioleta con una risita nerviosa

-En verdad que eres baka- contestaba sonriendo el rubio- ahora ¿que es lo que querías decirme?-

-Etto Eiri lo que pasa es que también tengo algo muy importante que decirte-el rostro serio del cantante hizo que Yuki se interesara todavía mas- pues como decírtelo, espero que lo entiendas por que yo…-

-Solo dilo shuichi- contesto empezando a desesperarse el novelista (n/a: porque tanta impaciencia Mi yuki o.o) (Yu y Shu: TU yuki, ni en sueños) (n/a TT.TT) después de un suspiro el pelirrosa se decidió.

-Eiri estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-el rubio se encontraba en shock- Eiri ¿dime algo? no te quedes así-

-Shuichi a ver dímelo de nuevo- la cara del rubio seguía sin emoción.

-Pues que estoy embarazado- dijo ya algo nervioso el pelirrosa

-¿Vamos a ser papas?- el rubia parecía no entender el concepto de embarazo U

-Así es Eiri, voy a cumplir dos meses- la cara del rubio mostró una sonrisa sincera mientras se dirigía a su koi y lo abrazaba fuertemente para después buscar sus labios y darle un beso tierno y profundo.

Después de otras tres rondas de sexo duro, por fin terminaron agotados, en definitiva la abstinencia era muy mala o tal vez los dos eran unos pervertidos ninfomanos, decidieron quedarse con la primera explicación n.nU

-Eiri te amo- suspiro el pelirrosa

-Yo también te amo mucho, me has hecho muy feliz baka- se recostaron en la cama y se cubrieron con la sabana mientras se abrazaban mutuamente, seguros que ahora ningún problema por mas difícil que fuera podría separarlos, se darían uno al otro lo mejor que tuvieran y le darían a su pequeño bebe el hogar que merecía, le darían una familia que lo amaría incondicionalmente, con este pensamiento se quedaron profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

¿FIN?

¿Qué les pareció la historia? Mi explicación del embarazo un asco total TT.TT, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado ya que esta historia esta hecha con mucho cariño de decirles que este fic tendrá una continuación la cual será otro oneshot llamado "El día de la boda desastre total" donde relatare detalladamente la boda de el sexy escritor y el lindo pelirrosa, solo tardaré un poquito por culpa de mi escuela u.u

Espero que me puedan dejar un review con sus sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas y sus peticiones de parejitas para mis próximos fics n.n

Les mando muchos besos y Gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima!

Shadow princess


End file.
